1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color display substrate, a color filter substrate, a color luminescent substrate, a manufacturing method of the color display substrate, an electro-optical apparatus, an electronic device, a film-forming method, a film-forming apparatus, and a display motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, along with advancements in personal computers, especially in portable personal computers and portable information devices, the demand for liquid crystal color displays has strongly increased. Accordingly, an urgent need exists to establish a method of providing an excellent display at a fair price. In order to provide environmental protection, conversion into, and enhancement of, methods to reduce environmental loading are also demanded.
The following is a related art method for manufacturing a color filter.
In the method, first, a chrome thin film is patterned by photolithography and etching so as to form black matrixes as light shielding material. Then, after coating clearances between the black matrixes with red, green, and blue photoresists, a spin coating method is performed for each color, and patterning is performed by photolithography. Thereby, color matrixes, in which red, green, and blue colored layers (color dots) are arranged to be adjacent to one another, are formed. In this manufacturing method, the photolithography process has to be repeated for each color, and since an unnecessary portion is removed for patterning each color, losses in a photoresist are produced, resulting in a color filter with high cost and high environmental loading.
Thus, as a method for addressing or solving the problem of such a manufacturing method, a method employing an inkjet technique is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-75205, for example. According to this method, after partitions are created on a transparent substrate in matrix arrangements so as to define a color-dot-forming region with a material with low wettability to ink, the color dot is formed by coating within the partition with a non-photosensitive color material by the inkjet technique. In this method, the complexity of the photolithography process can be eased, and also losses in color material can be reduced. Various other related art manufacturing methods employing a process of coating with the non-photosensitive color material by the inkjet technique have also been proposed.